Talk:Jump Pack Jiralhanae
Name Spelling Is this rank called the "Jump Pack Brute" or the "Jumppack Brute"? I've seen it spelled both ways. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 17:35, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Neither, it's spelled Jump Pack Jiralhanae, 0.0, or wait, it's spelled Jump Pack in seperate words. --H91 13:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Red There's a red one? I haven't seen. AwSoME!?!--Hunter on Steriods 01:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) New Jump Pack Ranks Answer to the previous comment is yes! In ODSt two new jump-pack ranks have been introduced, just like with Hunters. There is the red major and golden ultra/captain. I'm guessing that the red one is called a major but whether the gold one is an ultra (as ultra comes after major in covenant ranking systems) or a captain (as it is gold like the standard Brute captain rank), i'm not sure. However i thought it best to do some screens of the new ranks and upload them. However would we need another two pages made for these new ranks and move this page, or just incorporate all three ranks into one page? Here are the images: File:95006350-Full.jpg File:95007913-Full.jpg File:95008105-Full.jpg Thanks for reading my comment and i hope my contribution is a help. [[User:The parkster|''the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia']] 14:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man.--Hunter on Steriods 03:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :I think those are Firefight models and not in the canon Halo universe.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Still, do you think we should add them? --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 '''8'] 15:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, seeing that they are not actually real class but more to show differences in difficulty, yes. But remember to notify readers that these are purely for Firefights, not the actual campaign (I wasn't able to identify them as it was too dark and gloomy).- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::There. The information is on the page, saying that they are exclusively found in Firefight. I also added the new pictures ;) --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'''] 17:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) No i forgot to add these were taken on ONI Alpha site level on the campaign. These are in the story mode and are therefore canon. Sorry for not clarifying this! [[User:The parkster|the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|@Burnopedia']] 20:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Even if the new ranks WERE just in Firefight, we can't automatically exclude them from canon. We have no provisions or precedent for that. Even an admin's assumptions can't declare canon without any basis. Now as they ARE in campaign, I highly suggest we introduce these new ranks ASAP. Just as we have for all other ranks, this kind of thing needs to be explored and represented on our wiki. We have three different ranks for infantry (minor, major, ultra). We have three different ranks for Captain (minor, major, ultra). And we should most certainly add the new ranks to Jump Pack (minor, major, ultra).--Nerfherder1428 13:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Splitting up the Page? I think we should make a page for each rank of Jump Pack Brute, wouldn't you agree?--Fluffball Gato 20:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia "If you kill them (typically with a melee attack) while they are about to activate their jump pack, the jump pack will still activate and lift the corpse into the air or just make the corpse move forward in a straight line." Okay, that sounds like it will make maaany akward moments. --H91 13:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Three Separate Ranks My previous comments didn't see much action. I'm posting this again so something can be done. We need to split this into three articles to allow for the three separate jump pack ranks. I'm not sure on the formatting rules and universal layouts for a rank page here so i won't go ahead and do it myself. Thanks if someone can do this! [[User:The parkster|the parkster]] [[w:c:Burnout:Main Page|'@Burnopedia''']] 15:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I just realized Brutes are so fat, they need jetpacks to jump! Lol!